James (The Walking Dead)
James is a character from Telltale's The Walking Dead - The Final Season who used to be a Whisperer. He left due to The Whisperer's killing of innocents and raidings of settlements and agreed to not be part of the group anymore. Ever since, it can be assumed that he's been living in the forest near Ericson's Boarding School. Personality James is a very kind yet shy person. Though he reveals a lot about himself to Clementine after he saves her and AJ from Lilly and Abel. He also cares for walkers as much as he would for a human, seeing them as people too. He is pleased if Clementine takes the apple he offers to AJ. When he arrives to Boarding School to help Clem and AJ, he is scared off because of Willy almost shooting him with an arrow, saying he's "Not ready." James' personality becomes more hostile towards Clem if Lilly is killed in "Broken Toys", fearing that she is forcing AJ into becoming a monster. History "Suffer The Children" James is first encountered by Clementine when she almost kills him when he tries to let her know he's not a walker. After Clem's calmed down, he distracts the walkers away from Clem and AJ and all three go back to James' camp where he helps remove the shotgun shellings that grazed AJ. After doing so, all three sit next to a fire he made and asks AJ if he would like an apple that he found. If Clem says yes, he is very pleased. If you don't want it, he is saddened. Clementine then asks what his name is and he says he hasn't said it in a long time. He then takes off his mask made out of walker skin and says his name is "James." You can say you're from Georgia, and if you do, James reveals he used to live in Washington and worked with his father at a food truck. "Broken Toys" AJ and Clem leave to visit James to get him to bring the walkers for the raid to use as shields to sneak onto the boat. James agrees after Clem wears his mask and goes inside of the barn to touch the wind chime in order to show her more to the walkers while they're at peace. If Clem shares this belief, James is elated to finally find someone who feels the same way. Before the raid, James talks to Clem, discussing his time in the Whisperers (mentioning the story of his boyfriend Charlie if Clem shared his belief) and expressing worry that something could break inside of AJ if he kills again. On the top deck, Clem learns that both Tenn and James have been captured. Clem emerges from cover and fights with Lilly though Lilly gains the upper hand due to her strength and military experience. As she dangles Clem over the ship's railing, AJ stabs her in the leg with his knife, which Clem kicks twice to get Lilly off her. Both go for the gun but someone else grabs it, revealed to be AJ. Lilly pledges her surrender and agrees to leave and never bother the kids again if she is let go. If Clem spares Lilly, James will grab the gun but Lilly's surrender is revealed to be a fluke as she stabs James in the back, killing him. If Clem tells AJ to shoot Lilly, James attempts to stop AJ who continuously fires at Lilly's corpse in a fit of rage. "Take Us Back" If Lilly was spared in "Broken Toys", AJ will grab James' mask while escaping from the pier. James is later shown as a walker entering the cave, AJ hesitating until being saved by Clem. This causes AJ to realize James' belief about there being more to walkers was wrong and starting a fight between himself and Clem over sparing Lilly. If Clementine told AJ to shoot Lilly in "Broken Toys", Clementine, Tenn and AJ reunite with James at a cave entrance, telling Clem he saw the bloodlust in AJ's eyes before they enter. After getting on the other side of a river, James turns on Clem and attempts to abduct AJ so that he can leave a peaceful life free of violence and death. If Clem tells James that he can't force his philosophies of peace on people, he will stay behind and fend off the walkers for her, AJ and Tenn to escape. However, if Clem answers anything other than that, he will angrily abandon the three of them, leaving his mask behind to be obtained as a collectible. Trivia *It was confirmed by Kent Mudle on a Reddit AMA that James will appear in the fourth episode. *It was confirmed that James is Korean-American. *It was confirmed that James is 19-20 in age. *James is one of twelve LGBT characters in the series along with Clementine, Violet, Minerva, Walter, Matthew, Zachary, Jonas, Paige, Javier Garcia, Jesus and Charlie. Category:TWD Alive Characters Category:TWD Male Characters Category:TWD Characters Category:The Final Season Category:LGBT Characters